


Buttercup

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2018 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Of course it's a dragon, what else?





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: getting a pet.

Ginny should have known that she was bound to lose and end up with a house filled with an assortment of all kinds of creatures, when she knew Luna was it for her and her for Luna, no matter how Ginny might have wanted to be against it right up until the moment Luna made her sparkly eyes wide with pleading.

The latest addition is a miniature dragon, sitting on Luna’s palm and staring up at Ginny, looking unbearably cute, hiccoughing a puff of smoke.

‘We can’t have that in the house,’ Ginny feels obliged to point out.

‘But she’s a good little dragon,’ Luna opines, looking down at the all-too-cute dragon, ‘aren’t you, Buttercup? You wouldn’t start any fires inside, would you?’

‘Buttercup?’ The dragon  _ is  _ a lovely shade of yellow, but still. She looks at the dragon.

‘Where  _ did  _ you actually get her?’

‘Charlie.’

‘Of course.’

The dragon stays, doesn’t burn down the cottage during the night and Ginny finds solace in the fact that at least it isn’t a full-sized dragon.


End file.
